


Videos

by AnonymousA



Series: Not an Orphan Anymore [5]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, baby bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousA/pseuds/AnonymousA
Summary: The aftermath of Katrina's video.~READ tags, proceed with caution.
Series: Not an Orphan Anymore [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Videos

Katrina’s video was mocking Harvey, and his computer chose that exact moment to stop responding. A cartoon of a baby, with Mike’s face plastered on it, was staring him right in the face, and the tiny ‘x’ in the corner of the screen did absolutely nothing. There was no escaping it, and Harvey was losing his mind.

“Damn laptop!”

“Screaming at it won’t help,” the intercom laughed.

“So, you come help,” he replied, lifting his eyes to look at Donna. “I need this gone”.

He watched as she lifted from her seat and walked into his office. “You know,” she said, shoving his seat to the side so she can access his laptop, “you’re going to have to talk to him about this”. She pushed a couple buttons, hit the charger twice, and the video stopped. “I saw him talking to Rachel, pretending it didn’t hurt him, but you know as well as I do, that she hit the right spot there”.

“I know,” he sighed. “Can you call him in?”

Donna nodded, leaving him in front of his laptop. It took less than five minutes for Mike to show up in Harvey’s office. Harvey saw him approaching, and after closing the lid of his laptop, he moved to the couch. When Mike walked in, he did a double take at Harvey’s choice of seating.

“Donna said you wanted to see me?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “would you close the door behind you?”

“Yeah, okay”.

Mike turned around, and closed the glass door behind him. Harvey’s eyes travelled from Mike’s head to his hands, both open and free, to Harvey’s surprise. Once the door was closed behind him, Mike walked to the couch and sat down hesitantly. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I saw Katrina’s video”.

Mike’s eyes widened at Harvey’s words/ He looked scared, confused, like he was holding up but was about to fall apart. “I think everyone did,” he shrugged. “She sent it to the whole firm”.

“Are you okay, kid?” Harvey asked. He raised one eyebrow, silently pleading Mike to tell him the truth.

“Yeah, I guess,” he replied. “Lucky guess, I guess. I don’t really want to talk about it, Harvey”.

“Look,” Harvey said, after a couple of minutes of silence. “Why don’t you go home later and pack your stuff? You can come spend the evening with me, relax a bit”.

Mike’s eyes were wet with tears and he took a minute before replying, defeated. “I’m not really in the mood, but… thanks anyways”.

“Come on, kid, come over. Let me help you relax a bit. It’s a rough day, and the fact that you and I know both know the truth doesn’t help it, now does it?”

Mike shook his head, fighting back the tears. “Fine,” he said eventually. “Thanks, Harvey…”

.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, when it came to Katrina’s video. With Donna’s and Harvey’s help, Mike managed to go through the day, and be home by seven thirty. Early evening, which was almost unheard of in all of his associate career so far. He walked into his apartment, running a list in his head of everything that he wanted to pack in his bag before leaving for Harvey’s. Harvey had promised that Ray will pick Mike up at eight, which meant he had enough time for a quick shower and packing.

Mike walked out of the shower ten minutes late, hair dripping wet, and a towel around his waist. He looked at his bed where he laid out everything beforehand. He had his diapers (just in case, is what he promised himself); a couple of pacifiers; his bottle, premade with his favorite shake; a book; and a change of clothes. On a different pile, he had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The only thing he couldn’t decide on, was underwear. Some part of his brain was dismissing anything other than underwear, thinking about the ride with Ray. Other parts in his brain reasoned that even if a diaper wasn’t reasonable, it didn’t mean that he couldn’t wear a pull-up.

He got dressed eventually, and managed to pack his bag right before he got a text from Ray saying that he was waiting for him downstairs. He grabbed his bag, locked his door, and walked sown the stairs. The drive to Harvey’s place took less than ten minutes, and when he arrived, the doorman was already notified of his arrival.

He got into the elevator, somewhat worried and nervous, and knocked softly on Harvey’s door. Not a minute later and he was ushered in, the door closed behind him. Harvey took the bag from him, and handed him a cup of water. “Hi,” he smiled.

Mike smiled sheepishly at his boss, and drank from the water he was handed. “Hi Harvey”.

The first thing Harvey did was unzip the bag. He pulled the change of clothes, eyeing the diaper. Mike knew that from the second Harvey grabbed his bag, the control was in his hands. It happened before, when Harvey showed up at Mike’s place.

“I brought it just in case… I’m… uhh…”. Harvey looked at Mike expectantly. Mike stammered for a bit longer, his cheeks going red. “I’m wearing a pull-up,” he all but whispered, covering his eyes.

“Okay,” Harvey nodded. “Go get dressed kid. We can watch a movie if you want. Italian’s on its way for dinner”.

When Mike got out of the bathroom, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, the food had already arrived. The table was set, and Harvey was sitting with a glass of scotch in hand. He smiled at Mike, who walked slowly and sat by the table.

“So, what are we watching later?” he hummed, getting a spoonful of pasta in his mouth.

“You can choose between Top-Gun, because _classic_ , and Despicable Me, because, well…” Harvey smiles, motioning for Mike’s crotch.

Mike knew he was blushing. “Top-Gun is great,” he said through a mouthful, which earned him a brow-lift from Harvey, and a quiet _no talking with your mouth full_. He mumbled a sorry, and went back to eating his food.

Being little around Harvey had become easier on him, after they spent some time together. Harvey didn’t judge. On the contrary, he helped Mike relax and let go. By the time they were done with their food, Mike’s face was so red with pasta sauce, that the first thing Harvey said was “go wash your face, kiddo. And don’t touch _anything_ on your way to the bathroom”.

So, Mike washed his face and walked back to the living room, where he sat on the couch and waited. Harvey joined him a couple of minutes later, and after hitting play on Top Gun, he held his arm out so Mike could lean on his chest. Once he did, Harvey directed the bottle of protein shake into Mike’s mouth, and the boy drank with his eyes fixed on the movie.

Mike wasn’t hungry at this point, not at all, but drinking from the bottle that Harvey gave him was a treat, and he wasn’t going to say no to it. Even if he already had a gallon of water in his tummy from dinner, and he already needed to pee.

Within twenty minutes, the bottle was doe, and Harvey had an armful of sleeping baby Mike. He removed the bottle from Mike’s mouth, and replaced it with his pacifier, letting the boy sleep. He had a hard day, and all Harvey wanted was for him to relax. The movie was just an excuse.

He watched almost half the movie, when Mike dropped his pacifier. His eyes travelled to where it fell, meaning to pick it up, when he caught a glance of Mike’s crotch. The wet spot there suggested that his pull-up had leaked. With a sigh, he grabbed at the hem of Mike’s pants, and checked his pull-up with two fingers. Wet, no doubt in that.

“Mike,” he said softly, “come on, kid. You’re wet, baby boy, we have to put you in your diaper”.

“No,” Mike mumbled, still half asleep. He nuzzled deeper into Harvey’s chest. “Already have one”.

“No kid,” Harvey chuckled, “your pull-up is soaked. Come on, lie back. Let me change you”.

“I can do it,” was Mike’s reply, his eyes still closed. “Paci,” he whined.

Harvey laughed to himself, as he picked the pacifier up. He guided it to Mike’s lips, and pushed the boy lightly until he was lying on his back on the couch. Once he was lying, Harvey got up and grabbed the clean diaper from Mike’s bag, getting to work. He pulled at his pants and pull-up, and after cleaning him, put a clean diaper on him. He tossed the pants on the floor, refusing to put them on the boy while they were wet.

By this point Mike was fully awake, and crimson red. He gave Harvey a shy look, and once their eyes met, he shut them and whined. There was no doubt the boy was embarrassed.

“We’re all done, kiddo, what’s wrong?”

“It’s like Katrina’s video,” he mumbled through the pacifier.

“Almost,” Harvey nodded. “Except we haven’t really established that I’m your Daddy”.

And judging by the fact that Mike somehow got even redder than before, Harvey had definitely hit the right spot there.


End file.
